1. Field of the Invention
The subject disclosure relates to methods and systems for storing and accessing electronic health records via a distributed computing network, and more particularly to improved methods and systems for allowing consumers to have control over and portability of their personal health information.
2. Background of the Related Art
Currently, a person's health information is distributed amongst each service provider. Thus, a person's doctor from 10 years ago may have certain information valuable to the current caregiver, but due to a lack of portability or ownership by the patient, such information is unavailable or difficult to obtain in a timely manner. As the world continues to spread the information revolution, access to vast informational resources and support systems becomes ubiquitous. Sitting in the glow of a computer screen, an individual can instantaneously access information on the opposite side of the planet.